Another One?
by InViSiBlE7
Summary: *My first fanfic* AU  Buffy learns something about the Watcher's Council when she meets the new guy across the street from her.  Buffy is the Slayer. Spike is not a vampire. No Dawn.
1. Neighbors and Secrets

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

"You"-kick-"stupid"-punch-"fucking"-kick-"vampires"-knee-"keep"-punch-"ruining"-kick-"my"-uppercut-"social life!"-state.

Buffy was furious, no beyond furious. Her boyfriend Angel had just broken up with her because she "was never around to care for his needs." She was even more pissed that he only cared about himself, what about her, do you think she liked lying to him because she had some ubbervamp to kill? She though he loved her, but she had realized that he only wanted some action.

"Buffy?" She spun around and tackled the person who said her name. Realizing it was only Xander, she got off of him and he frowned.

"Aw! Come on! That position was comfortable!" He blushed when he said that, realizing that he practically just told her that he wanted her.

Buffy just laughed thinking he was joking to try and make her feel better. Although she didn't know he was series. "Hey Xan, why are you out tonight? You and I are supposed to patrol tomorrow."

"Couldn't sleep," _because I was too busy thinking about you _"so I came out to see if you needed any help with patrolling, or someone to talk to." She turned around sensing something demonic before she could notice the blush creeping onto Xander's cheeks. He followed her gaze to a fresh grave that was slowly being dug up from beneath.

"Seems like this guy is having some trouble. Damn, I was looking for a good fight." She walked over to the fledging just as he got halfway out of his grave. Buffy held out her hand to the vamp who took it questioningly. As she started to pull him out, she staked him and giggled slightly. Meanwhile, Xander was behind a tombstone laughing like a teenage girl who just saw the geekiest guy in her class get pantsed.

"Um.. Xan?"

"Yeah Buff?"

"What the hell is so funny?" She was about to break down in laughter just seeing Xander act like a little girl, although, she thought, he kinda acts like that a lot.

"It's… It's just his face was hilarious… he was confused and then he saw how hot" Xander cut himself off, realizing nothing good would come of him telling her he thought she was hot, and started again, looking nervous. "I mean… he didn't think you were gonna stake him."

"Ok… Xander, you sure you're ok?" Buffy was starting to worry about her friend, his was turning really red from all the laughter, and… embarrassment?

"Yeah, I'm fine. We done? 'Cause suddenly I'm really tired."

"Yepp, let's go." Buffy started to walk out of the cemetery, and Xander slowly followed behind taking in the view.

They talked about school and exams and normal high school stuff. 'Normal', what about their lives were normal? When they reached her house, Xander stopped because he saw a moving van parked across the street from Buffy's house. "New neighbors?"

"Guess so, I hope they aren't like the last ones, it took forever to kill the fucking vamp family!" She started walking up the path to her from door. "Night Xan. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Spike was extremely pissed, his watcher and the Council had decided to send him to live in some bloody town in California because of the new slayer that was called in his hometown in England. "I'm was a slayer before the other bloody poof was, so why should I be sent away?" he asked his watcher, Wesley, and all he said was "The Council thought it best that you be relocated because of how… great.. you have been doing." Spike rolled his eyes at that. He didn't know how he would survive living with this ponce for his last year of high school.

"Are you sure they didn't 'relocate' me because of how 'well' I was doing in my bloody private school?" Spike chuckled at his own words, his school was about to kick him out for getting into fights almost everyday and because they thought he killed one of the teachers, although they didn't know that he was a vampire who lived on campus.

"Just get some rest tonight William, tomorrow we must unpack everything and find a base for your training." Spike growled when Wesley called him 'William' although it went unnoticed. "It's Spike…" He mumbled.

Wesley walked to his office, thinking about how to contact the Watcher he knew was already here. He knew Spike should not be able to know about the other branch of the Watcher's Council, but it was inevitable, he was going to find out sooner or later. Hopefully, it was later because he needed to focus more on training and less on the girl that was just as strong as him, if not stronger. Wesley knew that Spike would challenge this girl on so many levels and was terrified of what the outcome might possibly be. He fell asleep on one of his diary after writing all of his worries down.

Buffy woke up early because she wanted to investigate her new neighbors to make sure they weren't a threat to Sunnydale. Willow, Xander, Oz, and Tara all sat on her from porch while Buffy was kicking and punching the highly padded Giles, her watcher.

"Buffy, oh dear that hurt, we need to speak about something that is very important." Giles and never thought he would have to tell her about the branch of the Watcher's Council that she didn't know about. He hated lying to her about it from day one, but he had to or else she would be given a new watcher. Although he knew she would only defy him or her because Buffy never listened to anyone but him, she was practically his father.

"Sure Giles, what's up?" Buffy was starting to get tired, the summer heat was beating down on her bare legs as she sprawled out on the cool grass, chugging a bottle of water. "Yeah Giles, what's the what?" Willow piped up from Oz's lap on the porch she wondered what had the Watcher so mixed up.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but… Buffy, the Watcher's Council is not all it seems to be…" He really didn't know how to say this. "Of course you know the prophecy about the one girl in every generation who is called to save the world and all… but… what you don't know is that…well…"

"Giles! Out with it man!" Leave it to Harris to be impatient. Buffy shot Xander a shut-up-or-I-will-hit-you-with-a-desk-again look and then urged Giles to continue.

"There is also a male slayer Buffy, and one is moving here with his Watcher." Giles studied Buffy's face, seeing no emotion.

"Cool… so what, how ugly is this guy?"

"Xander, you don't know if he's ugly? Slayers aren't ugly… wait, do you think all Slayers are ugly?" Xander looked at Buffy and she gave him a you-say-it-you-die look. "Of course not, it's just I figured if the poor guy has been called, then he isn't gonna be the best lookin' guy 'cause all the guy's that think they are so good looking don't want to do anything nice and-"

"Xander, you're rambling again." Tara laughed when Willow said that because she knew her friend rambled all the time. Oz just chuckled because he knew his girlfriend rambled WAY more than Xander was.

A realization just hit Buffy, "Giles, do you know this guy's Watcher's name?" Buffy started to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and put the towel around her neck.

"Um.. I believe it is William… or Wesley… something like that. Why? Buffy what are you planning?"

Before Buffy could answer, she saw a boy about her age walk out of the house across from her's. She grabbed another bottle of water and started off towards the guy.

Wesley told Spike to start unpacking the moving van since he was stronger than Wesley. Spike knew it was because Wesley was weaker than his grandmother and just didn't want to show how unmanly he was compared to his young Slayer. Spike just rolled his eyes and started to open the van door when he saw a small blonde girl with perfectly toned tan legs. She had her hair pulled up in a tight ponytail in the back and she was wearing tight, short demin shorts and a black tank top. It looked like she was not enjoying the summer heat because she had a towel around her neck, she was sweating, and she did not look very happy. He licked his lips, unconsciously. "'Ello luv,"

Buffy was at the rear bumper of the van and didn't even say hi before jumping into her question, "Is your name Wesley? Or William?"

Spike took a double take. Why had she just asked him that? How did she know that he and Wesley live here? "Um.. well my name is Spike. But my real name is William. I just moved here with my… er… Uncle Wesley. Why do you ask?"

Buffy was dumbfounded, what are the chances that Giles got both names right? Could this only be a coincidence? "Oh… uh… I just heard that a William and a Wesley were moving to Sunnydale, can I speak to your uncle?"

Spike eyed the girl wearily, how did she know they were moving here? Was she some sort of demon or something? No, she couldn't be, the only demons that could look that hot were vampires and she definetly was no vampire seeing as she was out in the sun and had amazing tan legs. "Only if I can know your name Pet." Why had he just called her Pet? That's what he called Dru before she tried to turn him and he had to stake her. _Bloody hell Spike, don't think of the bint, she got what she deserved._

"Oh, sorry. I'm Buffy." Spike nodded and walked into the house to get his 'uncle' Buffy was pretty sure that Wesley was not his uncle. When Spike closed the door, she shouted across the street, "Giles, get your lying British butt over here!" Just as Giles finally made his way over to Buffy, a man, who looked like a younger version of Giles, came out of her neighbors house.

"Buffy, what do you need me for, and I did not lie-"

"Yes, Spike said you wished to speak to me, my name is Wesley." Wesley stuck his hand out to Buffy and Giles, both of which he shook it politely.

Giles spoke up, "Yes, ah, well I am Giles and this is Buffy." Buffy smiled at Wesley just as Spike walked out of the house and stood next to Wesley. "Well, I've been _watching_ Buffy for a while, and I see you are _watching _this young man." Wesley gave Giles a look of confusion.

Buffy looked at Giles impatiently. "Gosh Giles! Get to the point or I will." Giles gave Buffy a look of agreement. Then she turned to Wesley, "Are you in charge of _watching_ Spike?"

Wesley understood now, this was the watcher he had been trying to contact, and this was the female Slayer. The Council was right, she was very blunt. "Oh! Rupert! Yes, I've been meaning to speak with you." Wesley looked from Spike to Buffy, then back to Giles, and in a whisper, "Does she know about," Wesley tilted his head towards Spike.

"Yes, I just told her, and that is why she _rudely_ came over here." Giles shot Buffy a annoyed glance and then redirected his attention to Wesley, "They said you were to come later this week. I was going to try to contact you as soon as you arrived. Since you are here now, they both might as well know the whole truth.

A confused Spike burst out. "What the bloody hell are you two ponces talking about?" Wesley glared at Spike who just shook it off, like he always does.

This time, it was Buffy who spoke up, "The Watchers Council appearently has two branches, one with a male Slayer," She motioned at Spike, "and then the other branch has a female Slayer," this time she motioned to herself.

"Wesley, why didn't you tell me of this earlier? For God's sake you're my bloody Watcher! Why didn't I know about this?"

"William," "Spike!" "er, Spike, no one knows unless the two Slayers meet and have to work together."

"No way! I am doing my job just fine that you very much! I've got Willow and Tara and Xander, we got the Sunnydale covered." Buffy was irritated that the Watcher's Council had sent another Slayer onto her turf.

"Dear Lord, you have demons helping you?" Giles and Buffy shook their heads no. "Other Slayers then?" Again they shook their heads no. "Then who-"

"Two witches and a regular, very annoying and weak, human." Buffy shouted the last part knowing that Xander, Willow, Oz, and Tara were hiding behind the van, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey! I am not annoying or weak! Am I?" Xander jumped out from behind the van, triping over his own foot.

Buffy laughed, "My point exactly." She walked over and pulled the cripples Xander up and helped him stand without putting pressure on his right ankle. "Your mom is going to freak. Again."

"Giles, I think you and I should speak about training arrangements and such. In the meantime, I think it would be best for Willi-Spike and Buffy to train with each other."

"Indeed," Buffy tried her best at a British accent. Spike and Giles laughed and Wesley looked hurt. "Come on Spike, Xan you ok to spar?"

"Yeah, lezz go!." Xander slowly made his way back to Buffy's house and sat on the porch while Buffy went to go get Giles' padding for Xander. "Buff, I don't need all that padding!" He felt inferior next to Spike, although Spike appeared to not have as much muscles as Xander. He was hoping that Spike would be some ugly geek who Buffy would just ignore.

"Xander, remember last time you help Buffy train? She broke TEN of your ribs and almost gave you a concusion, twice!" Willow hated how stubborn Xander could be; she figured it was just him not wanting to feel less manly by having to wear padding so his best friend didn't kill him.

"Yeah, come on whelp, Slayer's got you beat in the fighting department I'm sure. Just put on your poofy padding so we can get on with this." Xander was beginning to hate Spike every time he looked at him. How dare he talk to him like that? He just met the guy and he was already being treated like some crippled old man!

Xander was about to flip out on Spike when Buffy threw the padding at him, "Xander. Pads. Now."

"Fine!" he started mumbling about 'stupid Brit' and "not as hot as he thinks'. Buffy just laughed and once Xander was all suited up, she started beating him up. Spike just stared at Buffy, watching how skilled she was. He always loved a girl who could fight. What was he saying? He just met the girl, and sure she was pretty good looking, but why would he be thinking things about how he loved girls who could fight.

Buffy had just landed a hard blow to Xander's stomach, and even with all of the pads, she knocked the wind out of him. "Ok, that's enough," he took in a painful breath of air, "Captain Peroxide, your turn."

As Spike stood infront of Buffy, she finally took him all in, with his obvious bleached hair slicked back, his tight, black shirt that showed off his muscles, and his black skinny jeans. Definetly Angel's complete opposite, and she liked it. No, she wouldn't let herself develop feelings for Spike, every man that ever came into her life just left, her dad, Riley, Parker, Angel, Giles for a while, but then he came back. Men were stupid, and she wouldn't let herself go down that path again.

"As much as I am flattered at how much you are staring at me luv, but could we get on with the 'training' I haven't had a good fight in at least a few days, if not more."

"Me either." And with that Buffy launched herself at Spike, landing a hard blow to his chin. At first she was going to make sure he was ok, but then when he swung at her, she knew it would be a lot easier to train with Spike because neither of them would hold back, and she liked it that way.


	2. Wraps and Exes

**DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters. **

Xander got bored and frustrated by watching Spike fight the girl he cared so deeply for so he went inside, followed by Willow and Tara. "Xander, Willow, Tara! Where's Buffy? She didn't leave for patrol yet did she? I made you all a pan of brownies and I was about to bring it out to you."

"She found out there are male Slayers and that one moved in across the street so she went to talk to the neighbors to see if they were really the Slayer and his watcher and then she called Giles over and then Tara, Xander, and I hid behind their van to listen to their conversation-" Joyce, Xander, and Tara all looked at Willow like she had grown another head. She had never spoken so fast and rambled so much before. "What? You all know I talk fast when I am excited!"

"Buffy is outside training with the other Slayer, Spike." Tara finished Willow's ramble in fewer words than Willow would have used.

Xander growled when Tara said Spike's name and everyone looked at him. "What?"

They all just shook it off, knowing how Xander really felt about Buffy, even though she had no idea.

Just as he said that, Spike and Buffy walked into the kitchen; Buffy walked over to the fridge, grabbed two bottles and threw one over her shoulder to Spike, knowing he could catch it. Buffy and Spike had just finished their fight and the only signs of it were a black eye starting to form under Spike's left eye and a cracked rib that Spike had given Buffy that would heal overnight. They both had a bloodies lip though.

"Hey mom, this is Spike, I figure Willow already told you the whole story, seeing as I heard her yell from outside." Willow blushed, "Hey! No fair you have super-slayer hearing!"

Spike chuckled at the sight of a slayer having so many people knowing about her secret and being so accepting of it. "Buffy, luv, you should really wrap that rib."

"Oh yeah, come on I'll clean up your lip." Spike followed Buffy up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door.

"I give it at least a few days before they are inseparable." everyone stared at Joyce, "What? I know my daughter! Ok, I'm leaving now, bye guys."

Spike couldn't help but notice all of the pictures on Buffy's dresser. There were pictures of her and all her friends, the witches and the whelp. Then he noticed a broken picture frame that was thrown into the garbage. He picked it up and Buffy didn't protest to him looking through her things. The picture was of her and a guy with a HUGE forehead, and Buffy was on his back, smiling. Spike looked at the man in the picture on pure disgust and jealously, but then he realized that it was in the garbage and felt not jealousy of the bloody wanker anymore.

She walked into her closet, closed the door, and took her shirt off, leaving her in her sports bra, and changed into her sweat pants. She walked out of her closet with her large ace bandage.

Spike couldn't keep his eyes off of Buffy. "Spike, could you tear your eyes away from me enough so you could wrap me so my rib will heal right?" She had noticed Spike's wondering gaze quite a few times during and before their fight. Surprisingly, she was ok with that and she felt comfortable around him.

"Sure luv," without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and put his head on her shoulder. "How's this Pet?"

Buffy giggled and then realized what was happening, she couldn't let herself give her heart to anyone. She didn't know if she would ever be able to trust men again. "This is nice and all, but I didn't mean that." He let go of her and smirked at her when she turned around and handed him the bandage. She lifted her arms slightly so he could wrap the bandage tightly around her body.

"Sorry for the broken rib, didn't mean to be that rough on you." Spike felt guilty for hurting her, she seemed so fragile, but he knew she could handle the pain.

"It's fine, actually, I haven't been in a decent fight like that since," oh no, don't say Angel. Angel thought that Buffy needed a sparing partner for karate or something, so he helped her sometimes, and sometimes he did break her rib or land a punch to her jaw, leaving a nice bruise. "well, it's been a while. I actually miss being able to beat the shit out of someone and not feel guilty for hurting them." She turned around and Spike had a look of…hurt?... on his face. "I mean because, like when I fight Xander, I know that one blow could land him in the hospital with some major injury. I know you can handle it, so I don't hold back. The only way I could actually severely hurt you is if you let me." She just smiled at him.

Spike smiled back. He was starting to develop real feelings for this girl. _I wonder if I was supposed to take that as a compliment. _"You were," he just gave Buffy a very confused look, and she giggled. "You said that out loud Spike, and yes you were supposed to take that as a compliment. Now come on, I need to clean off your lip.

Buffy led Spike into her bathroom and he noticed that like her room, the walls weren't some girly color like pink, but instead a dark purple with black trim. "Sit." She instructed him while she wet a wash cloth and wrung it out. She began to clean the dried blood off of Spike's lip. He winced a little at the pain, not expecting it to be there.

Buffy pulled her arm back, thinking that she actually hurt him. "S'alright luv," he smirked at her and, for the first time, she realized he had gorgeous, blue eyes. She just stood there, holding Spike's chin and staring into his eyes, for a while.

Spike felt so comfortable, wait, bloody hell! What was he saying? He just met this girl and he already felt so comfortable around her, like he could tell her anything.

Buffy snapped out of her trance and finished cleaning his lip. She was about to walk out of the room but Spike grabbed her arm to stop her. "I busted your lip too, you know, Pet. Let me clean it." He took the cloth from Buffy's hand and a spark shot through his hand when it brushed hers. Spike saw a blush starting to creep onto Buffy's cheek, so she had felt it too he thought. He started to clean the cloth of his blood then started to clean her lip, as she did to his.

After Spike cleaner her lip, Buffy sat down on her bed, finally feeling the exhaustion from her and Spike's training. He chuckled as he sat down next to her, "You seem tired. Out of practice?"

She swatted his arm playfully. "No! It's just that you are the best opponent I've had in, like forever! You are just as good as me. How can I practice fighting someone that good when I've never fought anyone like that before?" Spike was about to say something but Buffy cut him off. "and yes that was a compliment." She smiled. Then she realized, that was the first time she actually, genuinely smiled since she started dating Angel.

Spike sat next to her on her bed; crossed her legs and faced him. "So… you wanna just talk, and you know, learn stuff about each other. I don't feel like walking down stairs. Xander is probably gonna wanna hit you in the face. Although that would probably only end up with him in the hospital…" she laughed at the thought of Spike beating up Xander because he punched him in the nose and ended up breaking his own hand.

"What's so funny Pet?" Spike looked at her and started laughing himself.

"It's just that I imagined you beating the shit out of Xander because he punched you in the nose, but he broke his hand by punching you." Spike looked like he didn't know who she was talking about. Buffy rolled her eyes. "The 'whelp'"

"Oh. Yeah that would be funny." For about an hour Buffy and Spike just sat on her bed talking and laughing about anything they could think of. They learned a lot about each other. Buffy got insanely jealous when Spike told her about Dru, she wanted her to come back from the… dead?… so she could stake her herself. Spike wanted to punch the Angel ponce in the face when Buffy told him why he had broken up with her.

Buffy suddenly had an idea. "Hey Spike, you wanna come to the Bronze with us tonight? Willow's boyfriend Oz is playing with his band there." Buffy really wanted to spend more time with him.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Spike was happy that Buffy wanted to go the the Bronze with him, wait what's the Bronze? "What's the Bronze Buff?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot that you just moved here. It's the only fun thing in Sunyydale. It's a club for everyone, there is always dancing and live music and a bar with alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. It's actually kinda awesome. We go almost every night." Buffy realized that they had been talking for over an hour. "We should probably go back down there. Mom might think we were up to something we shouldn't be."

"S'go." As they walked out of Buffy's room Spike smacked her butt and smirked when she turned around, even though she gave him a look that could kill anyone, anyone that wasn't him.

"You're a pig, Spike."

"Oh, yes, you are right there Slayer, but you know you like it." With that he winked at her, and walked down the stairs. Buffy stood at the top of the stairs for a minute, waiting for her cheeks to go back to their normal color.

They walked into the living room and saw Xander, Tara, Willow, and Oz all sitting on the couch, Willow sitting in Oz's lap, watching 1,000 Ways To Die. Xander just rolled onto the floor laughing saying, "The stupid chick stuck a carrot in her-Buffy!" his voice turned very serious and there was a hint of anger in it. "Why were you guys up there so long?"

"Just catching up on the demon trends in this hellhole of a town." Spike took the unoccupied chair next to the couch and rescued the remote from Xander's tight grip. "Bloody hell! What are you watching?"

For the first time, Spike heard Oz speak, "1,000 Ways To Die, it's Xander's favorite show and Xander jumped on the remote before any of us even got into the room."

Buffy sat down on the floor, leaning up against Spike's chair. "You would think that after all of the death's in the school and with him eating a pig and ALMOST Mr. Flutie, he would try to avoid any show that had anymore dying in it. But no, that's Xander for you, he's never made any sense. Probably never will."

"Buffy! I told you never to speak of my hyena episode EVER again!" Buffy started rolling on the floor in laughter at how series Xander's face was. Spike chuckled softly because he had no idea what they were talking about but Buffy was cute when she was laughing.

After about two minutes of everyone in the room, except for Spike, laughing, Willow turned to Spike. "The year we first met Buffy we went on a school field trip to the zoo and Xander followed some nerd into the hyena den thing because he was about to get thrown into the cage and when he was about to get beat up by the school bullies," Willow said bullies like a second grader, "a spell thing made the five of them get possessed by the hyena. They ended up eating the school's mascot, a pig, and all of the except for Xander ate the school's principal Mr. Flutie. And then the guy that was trying to get possessed by the hyena tried to kill me and Xander saved me and then we fed that bad guy to the hyenas."

Everyone looked at Spike to see how he would react to his first experience of Willow's rambling abilities. He didn't even look fazed. "Breath much Red?" was all he said.

Buffy snapped everyone out of their I-can't-believe-you-aren't-dead-on-the-floor-right-now gazes at Spike by saying, "Hey, everyone, we are leaving for the Bronze in an hour. Tara, Willow, get your butts up to my room so we can get ready. Boys… try not to kill each other?" Buffy laughed as Xander cursed her for saying that. Tara and Willow ran up the stairs giggling like giddy little girls. Oz stole the remote from Xander and put the FIFA World Cup on. "Boys…" she muttered.

"Now that's more like it!" Spike said as he took Xander's spot on the couch because he went to sit in the chair that had no view of the TV; he was pouting.

"Soccer is stupid! Why would you want to watch it Oz?"

"SHUT UP!" Oz and Spike said from the couch, along with the all three of the girl's from up in Buffy's room.

"Omigod Tara you should totally wear this!" Willow threw her blood red tank top and Buffy's leather skirt at Tara and ushered her into Buffy's bathroom, telling her to put it on. Tara came out and Buffy and Willow giggled in excitement for their friend.

"Tara, you look amazing! Here put these on." Buffy threw her leather boots at Tara. She put them on then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I do look good!" She ran to Buffy's closet and pulled out Buffy's sparkly black dress that came down to mid thigh. Buffy giggled and ran to her bathroom and quickly slipped it on. When she came out Willow already had a 'Dingos Ate My Baby' t-shirt and her faded skinny jeans on.

"Makeup time!" Buffy loved doing her friends' makeup. After all the girls did their foundation, Buffy began to do their other makeup. For Willow she put a dark blue eyeliner on with a sparkly light blue eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. Willow sat down on Buffy's bed reading a magazine while Buffy did Tara's makeup. She put black eyeliner on Tara with a silver-gray eyeshadow and a red lipstick. As Buffy did her own makeup, think, black eyeliner with dark gray eye shadow and pink lip gloss, Willow said something very unexpected.

"I think you like Spike." Buffy nearly stabbed herself in the eye with the pencil. What had Willow just said? Oh yeah, what Buffy had been asking herself ever since she met Spike.

Buffy kept applying her makeup, ignoring her friends true but blunt statement. "Omigod! You do like him!" Buffy finished her make up and began straightening her long, blonde hair until it was as straight a piece of paper. Buffy grabbed her black heels and threw her high tops at Willow, motioning for her to put them on.

"Tara, Willow, we will talk about this later, let's go see if they guys are ready to go." Willow and Tara reluctanly followed Buffy down the stairs, knowing they weren't going to get an answer just yet.

When Buffy walked down the stairs she saw Oz and Spike sitting on the couch still watching the soccer game while Xander was still sulking in his chair. They still had half an hour before they were going to leave. "Hey guys, any of you need to get changed before we go?"

Spike turned and saw how hot Buffy looked, with her tight, low cut, short, black dress on with those heels. Wow. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna change." With that Spike walked out of her house saying he would be back in fifteen minutes. Buffy said bye and went to sit on the couch, but before she could sit on her own, she was tackled by Willow.

"Spill. Now." Willow was determined to find out how Buffy felt about Spike.

"Fine, Wil! I like him!" Xander's head shot up, not knowing who they were talking about, but hoping it was him. "Gosh, I only met him today, but... I don't know Wil, I don't know if it's because we are both slayers or what but... I feel really strongly about him. I really like him Wil." Tara smiled from behind Willow. Xander made a gesture like he was puking from behind Buffy so she could't see. Tara's death glare made him stop dead in his tracks.

"GOAL! OH YEAH SUCK IT GERMANY!" Buffy, Tara, Willow, and Xander all turned their attention to Oz, who was yelling because of the game. "What? Germany sucks!" Willow just laughed at her boyfriend and went to sit on his lap and watch the game with him.

Gosh! Those fifteen minutes could not have gone by any quicker. Buffy heard the doorbell ring, knowing it would be Spike, and she opened the door to him, taking him in. Instead of his hair slicked back, he had it spiked slightly, how ironic, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a black pinstripe dress shirt with a black wife beater under it and a red tie that was tied loosely around his neck. He just smirked at her and walked past her, brushing his hand just under the hem of her dress as he did so.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she followed him into the living room with the others. He sat down on the vacant couch, and Buffy sat next to him. Buffy looked at the clock, 6:45. "Let's get a move on!" As they all started to walk to the door, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked questioningly at Buffy, who just shrugged.

Buffy motioned for Spike to open the door because he was the closest. Buffy gasped when she saw who was at the door.

"Angel."

**How was it? Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Review? Please! I will buy you a unicorn! ;)**


	3. Songs and Swims

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

"Angel." Buffy felt like she was going to faint. Why was he here. Didn't he break up with her because she was never around? "What are you doing here?"

Her words were as sharp as a knife. "Buffy, I... Who the hell is this?" Angel motioned to Spike who was trying his best not to punch Angel in the nose.

Spike looked to Buffy, silently asking her if he knew about her being the Slayer, he shook her head no. "Just a neighbor you git, don't need to get your knickers in a twist." Xander started to laugh but immediately stopped when Angel glared at him.

"Buffy, are you already seeing someone else? We just broke up yesterday!"

"No, you poof, but you two didn't break up. You dumped her, although I don't see why you would, unless you realized you were gay. 'Cause it's not fair to either of you if you keep stringing her along when you are secretly doing it doggie style with all the other twits in this bloody town." Buffy smiled at Spike and walked to stand next to him.

"Angel, get the hell out of my house before I beat the shit out of you." If looks could kill, Angel's body would have been on the floor with his head rolling out the door. When Angel stepped closer Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and stood in front of her, "Now Angel."

"But Buf-" Before Angel could finish Buffy punched him in the jaw and kicked him hard in the stomach, watching as he fell backwards down the steps leading up to her front door. "Let's go guys." With that, Buffy ushered her friends out of her house, turned the light off, locked the door, and walked to Oz's van, kicking Angel as she passed by.

Once they were all in the van, Tara tried to lift the mood. "So, anyone else gonna sing at open-mic night tonight?" She looked over everyone except for Oz and Xander because they were already playing. Everyone was surprised when Spike spoke up.

"I think I might." Willow, Tara, and Xander just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Buffy just giggled. "What? You'd think a bloke could get more support."

"It's just that...well, I don't think any of us expected you to be able to sing." Buffy's cheeks began to grow hot.

"Well that's where you're wrong Pet," Spike tap Buffy's nose when he said this, making her cheeks even more red.

"Joyce was TOTALLY right," after Willow said that she regretted it. Buffy and Spike looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What did mom say?"

"Nothing!" Willow, Tara, Oz, and Xander all said in unison, although Xander seemed to ramble on about something that no one could understand. Buffy just shook it off seeing as Oz had pulled into the back parking lot of the Bronze."

"Let's go lazy bums, get my crap into the club!" Spike chuckled, Oz barely spoke, but when he did it was always completely series or something completely hilarious. Willow and Tara each carried one of the smaller amps. Xander carried his bass in, and Oz, Spike, and Buffy all helped carry Oz' drum set inside. They set up on stage while the curtain was still closed and then went to a table to talk before the night got started.

"So Spike, do you play anything?" Xander was really hoping Spike would say no to his question because he wanted Spike to be a tone deaf losser.

"Yeah, I play guitar. Do you guys have a guitar player in your band?" Spike was hoping it would be a no because he really liked them, well except for the bloody whelp, and he was hoping he could join their band.

"Yeah we do, but we are looking for a lead singer, Jess is good but, we can all stand his singing for only a short time. Well, we've only been dealing with it since yesterday when we kicked Angel out but, that's long enough." They all laughed, including Spike because he figured that if they were all laughing, this 'Jess' fellow must be terrible.

"Oz, show time." Xander pulled him away from him girlfriend and up to the stage where Jessie was already plugging in his guitar. Xander grabbed his bass from backstage and plugged it in while Oz took his seat behind the drum t and turned the mic on. "Hey everybody, we're Dingoes Ate My Baby, this is Monster.

As the song started, Buffy pulled Spike to the dance floor, followed by Tara and Willow. Tara and Willow danced together like crazy best friends, which they are, while Buffy and Spike danced as if they were in their own little world.

It started of with Jessie playing a simple rhythm on his guitar and Oz playing a steady beat on the drums. Jessie began singing.

_The secret side of me I never let you see_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Spike could see why Oz was so eager to find a new lead singer.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake, and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

Buffy couldn't keep her eyes off of Spike as he moved against her. He caught her looking at him and their eyes met, and their eyes were transfixed on each other, green on blue. They weren't even paying attention to the music anymore.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Willow looked over at Buffy and Spike, she smiled because she saw how they moved together, how comfortable they are together. She laughed, they only met this morning and they were already acting like they had known each other for years, having feelings for each other the whole time, just too afraid to admit their feelings. She really hoped that they would admit their feelings for each other, and soon.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Spike was mesmerized at how Buffy moved against him. He never wanted it to stop, he loved how they felt together. Even though they met this morning, he felt like he had known her for a very, very long time, and he was developing strong feelings for her. He hoped she felt the same way.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape from me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

As Xander was playing, he noticed how close Buffy and Spike were, he was disgusted. How could she act like this around this, this... blonde man whore. She had just broken up with Angel YESTERDAY and she was already flirting with the new slayer next door. He had to find a way to get between them before he hurt her.

Jessie heard Xander mess up and shot him a death glare. Xander was gonna get it after they finished.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

As the song ended, Buffy was panting. She drug Spike back to the table, where she sat very, very close to him. She leaned against his shoulder as she drank her virgin strawberry martini. She loved being this close to him. She saw Oz, Jessie, and Xander exit from backstage and make their way to the table. Tara and Willow were ordering more drinks for everyone and they came back to the table as soon as the guys made it there. "Great job sweetie!" Oz kissed Willow on the cheek and she blushed. Oz sat down next to Spike with Willow in his lap.

"Yeah mate, well done." Xander noticed how close Buffy and Spike were and got insanely jealous.

"Hey Spike, didn't you say you were gonna sing?" _Oh God, I hope he sucks._ Was all Xander could think.

"Yeah, 'ey, Jess, right?" Jessie nodded. "Mind if I borrow your guitar?"

"Sure, just don't break my baby." When he said that, his girlfriend Cordelia wrapped her arms around his waste. He turned around to face her, "Hey babe, how'd we do?"

Cordelia smiled, she always loved to hear her boyfriend's band play. "Amazing, as usual. Buffy, Willow, Tara. Hey, I haven't seen you guys since last time they played. Gosh, we don't hang out enough!" Buffy smiled, she really like Cordelia, but before she started dating Jessie she was a stuck up, popular prep who was a total bitch. Now she was a really sweet person who genuinely cared about people. They were a cute couple, Buffy wished she could have real love like they do.

"I know! You should come over tomorrow, Wil, Tara and I are gonna hang out in my pool. The guys might come over, depending on if we're sick of them by tonight." Buffy winked at Spike when she said this. Xander growled.

The girls continued planning their events for the next day while Spike was setting up on stage. They stopped when they heard his voice over the speakers.

"'Ello folks, I'm gonna slow things down a bit from our last performance. This is somethin' I wrote. It's called Never Too Late. Enjoy." He started strumming slowly on the guitar.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Buffy was mesmerized by his voice, he was amazing.

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Xander wanted to walk onto the stage and punch Spike in the gut. He didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous of the new British, guy slayer. He got a feeling that it would be a lot harder than he first thought to keep Buffy away from Spike.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

Oz looked at Jessie and they made an agreement without words, once they got to know Spike, they were going to ask him to join the band. Oz laughed, he sounded like a middle schooler the way he was thinking. Willow smiled at him, knowing what he was thinking; she then turned and looked at Buffy. She could tell, from the look on Buffy's face, that her and Spike were going to date for a long time, possibly even grow to love each other.

_This world will never be what I expected _

_And if I don't belong_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Spike was now singing to Buffy, looking at her the whole time while he sung. He felt so connected to her. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late._

Spike finished the song and walked over to the table and Buffy slid away from Xander who had inched his way so close to her that her leg was touching his. Xander tried to slide closer to Buffy but Spike sat between the two, showing no fear as he put his arm around Buffy's shoulder. Buffy blushed and Xander growled, again.

"So, we goin' back to the floor Pet?" Xander hated it when Spike called Buffy that.

"Actually, I was thinking all of us could meet at my house in like an hour and a half to go swimming." Buffy looked to all of her friend's faces. They all nodded in excitement. "Oz, Jess, you mind making rounds?"

"Sure, Xander, you and Cordelia come with me. Oz, you can take Tara and Will, 'k." Jessie walked out the door hand-in-hand with Cordelia and with Xander trailing behind. Oz walked out with Tara and Willow who were trying to figure out which swim suits they were going to wear.

Buffy turned to Spike, "Wanna patrol with me? So you can get to know the cemeteries and stuff..." Buffy really wanted to spend some alone time with Spike.

"S'go Pet" Buffy and Spike walked out of the Bronze, heading to the cemetery on the west side of town. "So, any really nasty demons in this town? Gotta know what I'm up against."

"Even though this is the Hellmouth, you know mouth of hell where if it opens up, all the demons will come crawling out ending the world and stuff, there really aren't any 'nasty demons.' Worst demon I've seen in a while was a praying mantis that seduced Xander." Buffy laughed at the memory of Xander having a crush on the substitute science teacher who had tried to eat him because she was a giant bug. "I mainly only come across vampires, and none of them are even that tough."

"Man, not as much fun as I thought is was gonna be here." Buffy laughed, he really thought highly of himself didn't he? Just as she thought that, she saw about six vampires all crowding around and open grave with a single hand sticking out of it.

"Spike, bet I'll stake more than you." She pulled her stake out of her purse and winked at Spike. He laughed and followed suit. Buffy ran up behind one and staked him and before any of the others could react, she staked another one. "Looks like I'm already beating you, are you out of practice."

He pulled two stakes out of hit duster and staked two vamps, "Nope, we're even luv."

"If you two don't mind, we're trying to help our friend get out of his damn grave." One of the vampires spoke up, he had blood smeared on his face and his teeth were dark yellow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. I'm All Big And Scary Because I'm Undead. I think we will just be on our way." Buffy turned to walk away but then threw her stake right into the vamps heart. "Oops, it slipped."

Spike staked the other two vampires who were stunned to see that Buffy just staked their leader. The only vampire left was the one trying to crawl out of her grave. "How dare you kill my family! I will drink you dry for this!" Spike just knelt down and snapped her neck off.

Buffy laughed, "Fine, you won, and you didn't show her any mercy did ya?"

"No such thing as mercy when it comes to the undead luv. I think we're done for the night." Buffy nodded in agreement. "S'head back to your house."

"Ugh, I can't believe that Buffy is so trusting of Captain Peroxide! For God's sake, she just met him this morning!" Xander had been complaining the whole car ride, and Cordelia was about to jump over the back of her seat and strangle him.

"Xander! Just go in your house and get your fucking trunks! Damn! I can't believe I have to live next to you!" Xander walked out of the car, still complaining. "Cordy, you ok using the bikini you left at my place?

"Yup, let's go." She ran out of the car and up to Jessie's front door.

"'m gonna go change into my trunks, meet you in your backyard in a few."

"Well the rest of the gang aren't gonna be here for another hour, so just meet me in my living room, we can...talk." Buffy walked into her house and Spike did the same.

When Spike changed into his trunks he walked across the street to Buffy's front door. He wasn't sure if he should knock on the door or just walk in, so he rang the doorbell. He heard a 'come in' from upstairs so he walked in and sat on the couch in the living room. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he looked up to see Buffy walking down the stairs in short, denim shorts, and a black tank-top; she had her long blonde hair was hanging down to mid-chest.

"Hey," Buffy took a moment to fully take in what Spike was wearing, although it wasn't much. He was wearing black swim trunks and his combat boots, and his blood red beach towel was hung over his shoulder. She licked her lips when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt; she mentally slapped herself, bad Buffy! She giggled.

"What was that for luv?"

"It's just...*giggle* you look funny with only swim trunks and combat boots on." She sat next to him on the couch. "So, whatcha wanna do?" She put her back to the arm of the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What ever you want Pet." Spike winked at her and she slapped him playfully. "Oy! So you like it rough, don't you." This time she punched him. "Ok, ok, I'll stop.

"Spike, can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked this question very timidly, she was nervous.

"Sure, what's up." Spike didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

"Um... I know we just met today but... um..." Buffy didn't know why she was having trouble saying this, she never had problems talking to guys.

"Spit it out Buff."

"Do you... uh... like... ice cream? Yeah, my mom and I just bought like a whole shit load of ice cream yesterday. Come on, help me bring out the tub and ice and ice cream out to the deck." Damn it Buffy! Why didn't you just say it. 'I like you Spike!' There, it wasn't that hard.

"Sure Pet." He followed her into the kitchen where she handed him four large bags of ice that she pulled out of the freezer. She had a large metal tub full of ten different gallon containers of ice cream. "S'lot of ice cream luv, gonna eat it all yourself?"

Time to get your flirt on Buff, "No, I was hoping you could help." They were out of the deck now and she bend over to put the tub on the ground, making sure Spike had a good view of her nicely shaped butt. "Dump the ice into there, I'll be back, I'mma get spoons." She ran into the house to grab the spoons. She grabbed eight of them and then ran back outside. As soon as she exited the house she caught a glimpse of Spike's fine, fine ass. She licked her lips. "Got the spoons."

"Sweet."

_Yes you are._ "Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna share a carton of ice cream with me?" She sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water.

"Sure, Birthday Cake ok? S'my favorite." Spike took his boots off and sat next to her.

"Gimmie! It's my favorite too." She took the spoon from his hand, that's weird, he only grabbed one, and she ripped open the package of frozen goodness. She stuck the spoon into the ice cream and pulled out a large glob of it. She waved it in front of his face. "Wanna bite?" He nodded and she stuck the spoon into his mouth, missing a little bit on purpose.

"Hey, you missed." She rolled her eyes at him and leaned towards him.

"Here, let me clean it up." He licked the ice cream that was on the corner of his lips.

Spike's eyes went wide and he sat up.

"Um, can we go in the nice cold water. Please?" Buffy blushed because she saw a bulge growing in his pants.

"Sure, come one." Buffy sat up and put the carton back in the tub and licked the spoon clean and set it with the others. Spike reached into the pockets of his trunks and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. "You really smoke?"

"Yeah, why does it bother you Pet?" He smirked at her and she blushed.

"No, it's just that I really didn't think that you would be one of those guys that thinks they're so cool because they smoke." Buffy didn't want a repeat of her relationship with Angel, he was a jerk who thought he was the coolest person ever and that everything was about him, she wanted to be with someone who didn't always think about themselves. She wanted something real, like what Willow and Oz or Cordelia and Jess have.

"Luv, I don't smoke because I think I'm cool, but face it, I am. I smoke because I want to. Not because I think it'll make me look like some 'hip nancy boy'." Buffy giggled at his description of most male smokers.

Spike set his lighter and smokes down on the table and jumped into the water. When his head came up Buffy was only starting to undress. He watched, mesmerized as she pulled off her shorts and tank top to reveal a black string bikini. He licked his lips without even thinking about it. He woke from his trance when she practically jumped on him.

"Kill me why don't you." Buffy rolled her eyes and replied by splashing water in his face. He swam towards her so he could dunk her.

She dodged him. "No you don't." She went under the water, under his feet and came up behind him, "Gotcha," and she dunked him.

His head broke the surface of the water and he shook his head like a dog would. "Oi! Not fair." He moved to dunk her again, but was she dodged him again. She loved how much they flirted and how comfortable it was just to be around him.

She jumped on his back and was about to dunk him when he flipped her over his back and threw her into the water. "SPIKE! Fuck, my top came untied in the back!" He just chuckled. "Will you tie it for me?" He couldn't stop laughing but moved towards her to tie her bikini top. "Fucktard."

"What did you call me luv? 'Fucktard'? Very childish of you." He began to tie her top when he heard a voice from behind them.

"Buffy? What the hell are you doing? Did you guys just do it in the pool? Ugh! I can't believe this! I'm not going in there now."

Buffy laughed at her friend. "Xander, chill! We didn't do anything! He flipped me into the water and the back of my top came untied. I called him a fucktard and told him to tie it. It's fine." Buffy could have sworn that she heard jealously in Xander's voice.

Xander glared at Spike, "Good. Buff, I don't think you should be hanging around Captain Peroxide, he's bad news."

"Oh, really Xander? And why do you think you should be able to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with?" Buffy gave Xander a death glare then she swam over to the edge of the pool where Xander was on the other side. "I'm sick of you always thinking you know best. You don't have the right to tell me what to do. So what if I want to be with Spike?"

"Buff I-"

"Don't think she wants to here it whelp. How 'bout we just drop this subject and not let it ruin the night. Ok?"

Jessie and Cordelia walked up to the pool laughing, not knowing what just happened between their friends. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Cordelia looked from Buffy to Spike to Xander. "Let's just all jump in and just hang. 'k?" Xander nodded and took his shoes and shirt off and jumped into the water. Cordelia pulled Jessie to the deck of the pool where they followed Xander's lead and jumped into the pool. Xander grabbed one of the inner tubes and floated around, waiting for Willow, Oz, and Tara.

"Hey, hey. We're here!" Oz ran around the side of the house carrying Willow on his back. Tara followed behind carrying a bag of beach towels.

"Yeah Will, Oz, I got the towels. I don't need any help what so ever." Willow jumped off of Oz' back to help her with the fairly heavy bag.

"Geez Will! What did you guys put in the bag?" Buffy was now sitting on the edge of the pool drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh you know, the basics, a couple towels, our pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, my straightener, curling iron, nail polish, makeup, oh and I brought my stakes so you could help me practice with throwing them." Buffy rolled her eyes at Tara, she was quiet, but she did talk a lot when she wanted to and she brought a lot of things to sleepovers.

"So this is a sleepover? Am I invited Pet?" Spike winked at Buffy which only resulted in her blushing and him getting a wet towel whipped at his face. "Oi! That hurt!" He swam closer to her. "Feisty, Spikey like." He winked at her again, this time getting punched in the arm.

"Well... I was going to invite you, but now I'm not so sure. Mom's not gonna be home 'till tomorrow night, so I was gonna ask all of you if you wanted to stay. But seeing as you're being a pig, I think I'm just gonna kick you out now. How's that for feisty." This time Buffy winked at Spike, he laughed.

Xander was growing more and more aggravated every moment he was with the two of them..

The eight of them splashed around in the pool and ate ice cream and just hung out for about an hour in the pool.

"Hey, it's getting kinda dark, how about we move this party inside?" Xander noticed that the street lamps were starting to go on. Buffy nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off of Spike. Cordelia pulled her out of the water.

"Oz, you and Xan bring the cooler inside and start packing what's left of the ice cream back into the freezer. Buffy. Buff?"

Buffy ripped her eyes away from Spike's to face her best friend. "Oh, what sorry."

Cordelia laughed, "Come on Buff, let's pick out a movie to pop in." Buffy got out of the pool and rapped her towel around her body. The four guys all helped pack the ice cream into the freezer.

Tara, Willow, Cordelia, and Buffy all crowded around Buffy's collection of romance and horror movies. "Oooh! Let's watch the notebook!" Of course, Willow would want to watch the movie where the couple dies at the end.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Will, you've seen this movie twice in the past week," Willow gave her her puppy dog face. "But I guess we can watch it again."

"Yes!" Oz laughed at his girlfriend.

Oz and Willow wrapped themselves in a blanket and sat down on the floor, leaning up against the couch. Jessie and Cordelia followed suit next to them. Xander sat in the chair next to the couch and Tara sat on the couch next to Xander. Buffy grabbed a blanket and sat next to Tara, with Spike in tow, sitting next to her.

Xander hated watching sappy lovey dovey movies. "Ugh, why do we always have to watch what the girls want to watch. Why can't we wat-"

"Shut up!" Oz, Jessie, and Spike laughed as all four of the girls yelled at Xander in unison.

Spike noticed that during the movie Buffy kept scooting closer and closer to him. He smiled to himself. _She actually likes me, or at least I hope she does. _Buffy cried a couple of times during the movie, and by the third time she was crying into his bare chest and his arm was around her waist. She was comfortable in this position, so even when she wasn't crying, she was still curled up in his chest. She felt him shiver so she unwrapped herself from the blanket and put it over the two of them, still curled up in Spike's chest.

Xander watched the girl he loved with the new British slayer in disgust. _How can she possibly like him? What does he have that I don't? _

It was the end of the movie and the old couple just died together, Buffy started balling her eyes out. She clung to his chest for dear life. Spike didn't even know what was going on in the movie because he watching Buffy the whole time, and she caught him looking at her a couple times and just winked at him. Spike turned to the TV set and saw a nurse come on screen and realize that the old couple died together in the bed. Spike pulled Buffy into his lap and just let her cry. He noticed that Jessie was doing the same with Cordelia and as well as Oz and Willow. Tara was crying into Buffy's shoulder.

"Not that I don't love all of the blubbering from you ladies, but now that this movie's over can we put Children of the Corn in?" Spike gave Buffy a pleading look. Jessie gave Spike a thumbs up, he knew the girls wouldn't watch a scary movie, so it was the perfect opportunity to make out with Cordelia. Jessie figured Spike was going to try the same with Buffy.

Buffy wiped her eyes, "Yeah, Xander, go switch movies."

"'k." Xander got up and switched the movies and came back to sit in his chair. Knowing what Jessie and Oz were going to do with their girlfriends, he was worried that Buffy and Spike were going to do the same. "Hey Buff ca-" 

"Shut up Xander!" Everyone in the room yelled at him in unison and then broke out in laughter, except Spike said 'whelp' instead of Xander. Xander just leaned back in his chair to watch the movie.

The first time Buffy got scared during the movie she hit her face in Spike's chest. He lifted her chin so he was looking in her eyes. She just stared at him for a minute, still sitting in his lap. Buffy made the first move, she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. It started off as a gently kiss; Spike slid his tongue along Buffy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Buffy shifted positions so that she was now straddling Spike. He laced her fingers into his curly, platinum blonde hair, he put his hands on her waist, neither wanting to let go. They continued their intense make out session for the rest of the movie. The two didn't even notice the movie was over until Cordelia wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her off of Spike.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry Buff, didn't want to interrupt, you two look so... comfortable... but we need the air mattresses.

"Oh, ok. Spike come help me bring them down here." Buffy grabbed the stunned Spike's hand and dragged him upstairs. She brought him into her room. "I'm gonna change, the air mattresses are in the two big boxes under my bed. Grab them and I'll be out in a minute." Buffy walked into her closet and was about to close the door but then she had an idea, she closed the door halfway, making it look like she didn't realize it. After she knew Spike wasn't looking, she quickly changed out of her now dry bikini and put her lacy black bra and underwear set on. "Find 'em?" She was in the middle of putting her sweatpants on and then she went to search for a tank top.

"Yeah Pet, you want me to take th-" Spike stopped short when he turned to face the closet that he thought was closed. What he saw was the most beautiful sight. He saw Buffy holding a bright green tank top and she was starring at him without a shirt on. He licked his lips when he saw her lacy black bra.

"Spike? Something wrong?" She was still holding her shirt instead of putting it on. She slowly started to approach him.

"Ye-yeah. Everything's peachy." _Really Spike 'peachy!' You sound like some bloody nancy school boy!_ Buffy laughed at him and pulled her shirt over her head and, much to Spike's dislike, over her breasts.

Buffy laughed. "Stop starring Spike and help me carry these downstairs." She picked up one of the boxes and threw it at him. She walked out of her room and before they started to walk down the stairs he smacked her butt. She stopped and turned around to face him. She set the box down next to her and took his box and set it down. She got as close as she could to him and started kissing him passionately, running her hands down his bare chest and hooking onto the elastic of his swim trunks. Her hands started traveling lower and lower until she felt him grow larger under his trunks. She broke the kiss and stepped back to pick up the box. "Let's go set these beds up."

Spike couldn't help but laugh. Then he noticed that his member wouldn't go down. _Damn Slayer._ He tried to cover it up with the box as he walked downstairs. When he was downstairs he went to put the box of air mattresses on the chair when Xander spoke up from behind him. "Gettin' a little excited, aren't ya?"

"Sure am ya poof, and there's a good reason for it too. So why don't you just mind your own business." _Bloody poncy nancy boy. _Spike couldn't stand this guy, he didn't know how Buffy could, or how any of her friends could stand him for that matter. Spike threw the box at Xander's chest, hoping to knock the wind out of him. He succeeded.

"Spike, can you our mattresses and Jess you blow up yours and Cordy's?" Buffy gave him her puppy dog face. Jessie nodded and took an air mattresses and a pump.

"Sure luv." He walked towards her to grab the box from her. "Only if you do something for me." he winked at her.

"What?"

"Kiss me." Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed Spike gently. She pulled away and thrust a deflated air mattresses at Spike.

"Inflate. Now. Please." Spike laughed and grabbed the mattresses and a pump from Buffy. "Oz, Xan, you guys can get your beds set up right?" Oz nodded. "Anyone wanna get blankets with me?" Willow, Cordelia, and Tara grabbed Buffy and pulled her into the hallway.

"Ok Buff, spill. You just met him this morning right?" Buffy nodded. "Ok, and you are already making out with him and flirting with him like nonstop. You really like him don't you?" Cordelia was excited for her friend, she could tell that Buffy and Spike were going to be together for a long time.

"Yeah guys, I really do like him. I mean, I know I just met him this morning, but I feel like I've known him longer, you know?" All three of her friends nodded, knowing she had more to say. "I don't know if it's because we are both slayers or if it is something else but, I don't know, I have really strong feelings for him..." Tara just hugged her friend.

"Just tell him how you feel Buff! I know he likes you too." Buffy smiled at how supportive her friend was.

"Thanks guys," Buffy threw pillows and blankets into all of her friends' arms. "I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." The four girls came into the living room and threw the blankets on the now fully inflated beds. Buffy flopped down on her and Spike's mattresses and wrapped a blanket around herself. "Get in your beds people! Spike is turning the light off in five, four, three, two, one. Night."

Spike put a pillow behind his head and grabbed a blanket to cover himself up with. "Oh, and one more thing. If any of you guys do it in my house I'm gonna summon the master just so he can turn you into a vampire with his ugly bat face and then I'm gonna stake all of you. Night!" Spike laughed at the blonde next to him. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her waist and fall asleep with his head in the crook of her neck. Buffy whispered to Spike, "Spike?"

"Yeah Pet."

"Will you hold me?" She was barely even whispering now but his slayer hearing allowed him to hear her.

"Sure kitten." Spike lifted the blanket that Buffy was under and slip under it. He wrapped his arms around her torso and put his head next to her's. He kissed her on the cheek. "Night Buffy."

"Night Spike." For the first time in a long time, Buffy felt completely safe and happy. She wondered how long this bliss could possibly last. She never wanted Spike to let her go.

**I do not own the song Monster or Never Too Late. Skillet and Three Days Grace own them.**

**Did you like it? I know it was kinda a long chapter. Review? Please.**


	4. Dreams and Snakes

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! Don't eat me! I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Although I wish I could own Spike ;) I would enjoy it ;;))**

_Spike walked into Buffy's room while she was writing in her diary. She set it down and he moved closer to her. She stood up and he scooped her up in his arms and set her on her bed. Spike began kissing Buffy passionately and Buffy's hands traveled to the belt around Spike's waist. Spike began taking Buffy's sweatpants off and then took her shirt off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Buffy managed to pull Spike's pants down enough for him to kick them off, then she took his black shirt off. Spike slipped his fingers under the fabric of Buffy's underwear as he kissed his way down her neck, pulling her underwear completely off as he went. Buffy's hands made their way to the top of Spike's boxers and she pulled them down his legs quickly. Spike positioned himself at Buffy's opening and was about to start thrusting into her._

Buffy woke up from her dream.

Buffy woke up the smell of chlorine and the faint smell of cigarettes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Spike looking at her. She lifted her head from his bare chest and rested her head on her elbows. "Morning Pet, sleep well?"

"Yep, I had the best dream. You and I were about to-" Buffy stopped herself, she almost told Spike that they had almost had sex in her dream.

"About to what Pet?" Spike pulled Buffy onto him so that her chest was on his and her face was inches above his.

"Wouldn't like to know." Buffy winked at him and rolled off of the mattress, falling onto Xander.

"I'm up Mom!" Xander opened his eyes groggily and saw Buffy. "Um... Morning Buff." Xander looked slightly embarrassed. He secretly enjoyed the position they were in.

"Sorry Xan," She stood up and faced Spike. "Hey, how about you and I let these lazy people sleep and we go over to your place so I can have a chat with Wesley, make sure Giles caught him up on the demon activity we got going on here. Spike looked slightly confused but nodded in agreement and headed to the front door with Buffy in tow.

Xander fell back asleep before his head could even hit the pillow. His mind started to wonder to an alter reality where Buffy was his girlfriend.

When Buffy closed the front door Spike turned around to face her, "You don't want to talk to Wesley do ya Pet?" He raised his eyebrow at her and she stepped closer to him.

"Why would you think that? Isn't it important that he knows exactly what he's getting himself into by being here?" She pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck.

Spike was about to make a sarcastic remark but before he could Buffy crusher her lips to his. Spike kissed her back passionately and put his arms around her waist. Buffy pulled away and saw a sad look on Spike's face.

"Come on, you should probably get out of those trunks and put actual clothes on." Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him down her driveway and up to his front door.

Spike opened the front door and once they were in he closed it. They walked into the living room and Spike yelled in the direction of the stairs, "WESLEY? YOU HERE?" There came no reply. Spike turned to Buffy, "M'gonna go get upstairs to get changed. You can stay here if you want." Spike started to walk up the stairs, with Buffy following behind him, and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Buffy looked confused.

They we up the stairs and Spike opened his bedroom door. Buffy walked in and saw that the walls were already painted a dark red color and his bed had a black comforter and dark red pillows that matched his walls. His dresser was black and so was his desk in the corner of the room with his laptop on it. "Nothin' Pet."

Buffy jumped onto Spike's bed and picked up a picture from his bed side table. She saw Spike and an older woman in the picture. "Is this your mom?"

Spike's face fell, "Yea," Buffy noticed the sad look on his face. She got up off the bed and walked closer to him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Buffy was now standing as close as she could to Spike; she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I don't wanna talk about it.'' Buffy reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She could see a faint smile on his face. "So, what's the real reason you wanted to come up her luv?" He snaked his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I wanted to ask you something." Buffy ducked her head down but Spike still saw the blush that had crept onto her face. Spike let go of her so he could walk to his closet to grab clothes.

"Ask away." He grabbed a black wife beater from his closet and his black skinny jeans, along with dark red boxers. He walked into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and closed the door, leaving it cracked a little bit so that he could still hear her.

"Do you, uh, maybe want to go to the Bronze tonight with me, like... as a date...?" She couldn't believe she actually managed to get the words out.

She was sitting on his bed hugging her knees when he walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and sat in front of her and put his hands on her knees. "I would like that." He smirked at her and she smiled back, getting lost in his blue eyes.

She shook herself out of her trance, "We should probably get back to my place, I mean, if you want to still hang with us today." She started to get off the bed, only to have Spike pull her back into his lap.

"Not so fast luv," Spike bent his neck down so he could catch Buffy's lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling like she was home, where she should be. Spike let his tongue trail along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues battle for dominance and then they were exploring each others mouths, loving the taste.

Buffy got up and pulled Spike with her, "Ok, we really need to get back to my house before we have six zombie-like teens running around without food."

Spike laughed. "Fine." Buffy grabbed his hand and he let her lead him down the stairs and out of the house.

When they were in Buffy's house she heard a loud shriek. Buffy ran into the living room with Spike right behind her. When she walked into the room she burst out laughing, falling backwards and causing Spike to fall on the floor. She landed on top of him. Spike sat up slightly to see that had been so funny. Xander had rolled onto Oz and fallen back asleep thinking Oz was a girl that he was cuddling with.

Buffy stood up, trying not to laugh, "Ok one, who just screamed like a girl and two, how is Xander still sleeping through that?" Oz sheepishly looked at Buffy and then averted his eyes to the ground when she started laughing again. Xander was still on Oz so he roughly shoved him off. Xander hit the ground with a loud "OOF!" Everyone started laughing again.

"What? Where's the demon? I'll kill him!" Everyone was laughing a whole lot harder now. Xander looked around the room at his friends' faces. "Guys, did I really cuddle with Oz again?" Buffy just nodded. Xander noticed that Buffy's hand was linked with Spike's. "Yo Buffy. Why you holding hands with Captain Peroxide?"

Buffy looked at their hands, then at Spike and then at her friends. "Don't know, didn't even realize I was doing it." Spike just smirked at Xander. "Let's get some grub, I don't want to be around a hungry Xander in the morning, and I'm sure none of you do either." As soon as Buffy said this everyone except for her, Spike, and Xander raced to the kitchen as fast as they could. Xander gave Buffy a strange look and then just glared at Spike. Xander slowly started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. "Gosh Xan, can you walk any slower?" She kicked her friend in the butt and Spike just laughed at her, still holding her hand. Xander frowned, but he made a slight chuckle, and made his way into the kitchen ahead of Buffy and Spike.

When they got into the kitchen they were attacked by loud voices.

"I want eggs!"

"No pancakes!"

"Eggs!"

"Pancakes!"

Buffy laughed at her friends and she knew what would make them stop yelling. "Monkey!" They all turned to look at her and then the whole room was filled with laughter. She turned to Spike, "Can you cook? I'm the only one in this room who can cook anything edible without burning something."

Spike just smirked at her, "You kidding Pet? Bloody Wesley would be all skin and bones if it wasn't fur me makin' 'im food left and right."

"Finally! I don't have to do all the cooking!" Buffy looked at everyone of her friends faces, giving them all a you-suck look; she returned her attention back to Spike. "You make the pancakes I make the eggs?" Spike nodded and Buffy dragged him into the kitchen, handing him all of the ingredients he would need for the pancakes.

Once Buffy had beat two dozen eggs into a bowl, she began to pour it into the largest skillet she had. Spike had just finished mixing the ingredients for about a dozen or so pancakes. Somehow he managed to get flour all over his hand and he decided to slap Buffy's ass with that hand.

Cordelia burst out laughing when Buffy turned around, exposing her butt with a Spike-sized hand print on it. Buffy looked at her friend as though she was a nutcase, "Cordy, what's so funny?" Cordelia couldn't talk but she managed to point at Spike's hand and then at Buffy's butt in between giggles.

Buffy turned around to face Spike, but before she could say anything he cut her off, "Couldn't resist luv." Buffy just smiled at him and slowly reached for the towel sitting on the counter. When Spike turned his attention back to the pancakes on the stove, Buffy whipped his ass as hard as she could, getting a loud "Oi!" from Spike. "No need to be rough luv, your friends are around," he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Don't need them to know how you really are. If you get what I mean." Buffy blushed and slapped Spike's rock hard chest. She let her hand linger on him for a moment, Spike was really enjoying the contact between the two of them

"Finish making the food Spike," Buffy mimicked Spike's actions as she got up on her toes to whisper into his ear, "and maybe you'll get a reward." She winked at him and slapped his ass, turning back to finish cooking the eggs.

After they all finished eating Jessie and Cordelia decided to go home, as well as Willow, Tara, and Oz. Buffy, Spike, and Xander sat on Buffy's couch watching _Copperhead_. Buffy thought she hated snakes before, but now she _**really **_hated them. She jumped into Spike's lap at the first sign of the snakes and buried her face in his chest. Spike chuckled, "Y'know, for a slayer, you surely are a 'fraidy cat.'" Buffy just stuck her tongue out at Spike. Spike couldn't resist, so he gently bit her tongue. Buffy just laughed. Spike looked at the clock on the wall and groaned, "Sorry kitten, gotta go. Trainin' with Welsey." Buffy got off of Spike's lap so that he could stand up.

"See you later." Buffy smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Buffy slapped Spike's ass as he walked past her and towards the door. Just as he was about to close her front door behind him, she squeezed through before he could close it. "Couldn't let you leave with just a kiss on the cheek, could I?" She stepped closer to him and put her hands on his chest.

"An' aren't I happy about that." He snaked his arms around her small waist and pulled her body closer to his, not leaving any space between them.

Buffy smiled at the contact and Spike leaned in to kiss her, but Buffy turned her head to the side and her smile faded. "Spike, I need to know something."

Spike was slightly confused, "And what's that Pet?" 

"I need to know if you feel something between us, and that it's not just me imagining it. I don't want to be some slut who just goes around making out with any sexy blonde British." Bad Buffy, stop babbling.

Spike lifted Buffy chin so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "Yeah Buffy, I do feel something 'tween the two of us. And you think I'm sexy?" Buffy smiled and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on Spike's lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

"Have fun training." Spike rolled his eyes and Buffy smiled. She walked through her front door and faced a scared Xander.

"Buff, I don't think I'll ever be able to go to the zoo without screaming like a little girl ever again." Buffy laughed at her friend and took the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"Wow Xan, you hate the zoo for two reasons now. One of them supernatural involved," Xander glared at Buffy, he _really _hated when she brought up the whole Hyena-Xander incident. Buffy laughed, "and the other reason being you are just a big scardy cat." Xander mumbled something under his breath but Buffy couldn't understand it.

Xander decided to change the subject. "So, we Bronzin' it up tonight?"

"Actually, I'm going, but not with you guys." Xander looked slightly confused. "Spike and I are kinda going on a date tonight."

Xander snapped. "WHAT? You met him yesterday and you are already making out with him and snuggling with him and going on dates with him! I've known you for how many years and you never once treated me all lovey dovey and snuggly! What makes him so special to deserve you?"

Buffy stared at her best friend with wide eyes. She knew that Willow had told her once that Xander had a crush on her and that when he was all hyena infected he made some, violent, moves on her, but she never thought it was this bad. "I don't know Xan, all I know is that I really like him and that I trust him. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way about you as I do about Spike, but, face it Xan, you're like a brother to me." Buffy noticed the half angry half sad expression on Xander's face. "I'm sorry if that's not what you want to here..."

Buffy was going to continue but the phone rang so she went to answer it while Xander was just standing in the living room looking at her with a slightly hurt face. "Hello?" 

"Ah, Miss Summers, it's Wesley." Buffy smiled slightly to hear the Watcher's voice.

"Hey Wes, aren't you and Spike training?" Buffy noticed that when she said Spike's name Xander looked like her was going to break something.

"Well, yes we are. Rupert called and told me that he had to go to the Council's headquarters for some emergency. We spoke about it and thought it best that you train with Spike and I in his absence. Can you come over now?" Buffy smiled because she knew she would get to wrestle with a hot, sweaty Spike. _Get the dirty thought OUT of your mind Buffy!_

"Yeah sure, just let me get changed and I'll be over there in a few. Do you want me to knock on the door or just walk in?"

"Very well then, and yes, just walk in. William,"

Buffy heard Spike's voice in the background. "It's Spike you git!" Buffy giggled.

"Fine, _Spike _and I are in the basement, just come right in."

"Ok, see you in a few Wes." Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Xander. "Sorry Xander, we can't talk about this right now. I gotta get changed and go over to Spike's." Xander's face got red with rage. "We are definitely not talking about this now. I need to get changed. Out, now."

Xander stormed out of her house and Buffy sighed.

She made her way up the stairs and into her room to find clothes. She put her long hair into a pony tail low on the side of her head and walked into her closet and grabbed a dark purple tank top and her black athletic shorts. She quickly got changed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was glowing for some reason, but the makeup remaining from last night was smeared around her eyes. "Why didn't anyone mention I look like a fucking clown!" She quickly scrubbed the makeup off of her face and put a thin line of black eye liner around her eyes before grabbing her sneakers and putting them on.

She grabbed her deodorant and put some on so that she was not sweating as much like a pig and then sprayed a little of her perfume on herself.

Buffy made her way through her house and across the street to Spike and Wesley's front door. She was about to knock but then remembered that they were in the basement and that Wesley had just told her to come in. She pushed the door open and made her way to the door that she could hear voices coming from. She opened the door to the basement and began climbing down the stairs.

Spike looked up from beating the bag hanging from the wall just in time to see Buffy's perfectly toned legs coming down the steps. When she reached the bottom of the steps she smiled at Spike and he took in what she was wearing it, loving how the darker colors of her clothes complemented her sun kissed skin. Without knowing it he licked his lips, Wesley saw him do this and took his glasses off to clean them, sighing as he did so.

"Ah, Buffy. Thank you for joining us. You and Spike can spar with the swords while I take a break." Buffy nodded and caught the elegant sword that Spike had thrown at her.

After Spike and Buffy were both extremely tired Wesley told them to go relax. Buffy raced up the stairs straight to Spike's room and jumped onto his bed. "Gosh, I haven't gotten that tired from training in, well never." Spike sat next to her on the bed.

"I think I'm s'possed to take that as a compliment, yeah?" Buffy nodded her head. Buffy looked at the clock on the wall, it was now four o'clock.

"What time do you wanna leave for the Bronze? Unless you changed your mind like all the other men in my li-" Spike cut her off with a gentle kiss to her cheek, which made her blush. "Bad Buffy, stop rambling."

"I think your ramblings are adorable Kitten." Buffy gave Spike a large smile when he called her 'kitten'.

Buffy crawled into Spike's lap and leaned up against his chest. "I love it when you call me that." Buffy began to think about how much she loved being with Spike. She frowned. _No, you don't love being with him, you only slightly enjoy it. Don't let yourself get brokenhearted again. He's just like all the rest of them, you let them into your heart and then they just leave it on the ground and stomp on it. Don't let him in._

Spike noticed her frown. "Wha's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just in my own little world. Hey, how about you meet me at my house at around seven and then we can leave for the Bronze" Spike nodded in agreement. Buffy got off of his lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok, bye. See you later." With that she walked out and he heard her go down the stairs and out the door.

There was something she wasn't telling him. He was determined to figure this girl out.

**So, what do you think? Sorry it took FOREVER to update, kinda got stuck. I greatly appreciate reviews and suggestions. Not sure exactly where to go from here.**


End file.
